Multiverse - COLOSSEUM
by Caldera Valhallis
Summary: Here: Incredible VERSIONS of Izuku combat one another! Impossible versions of wildest imaginations at WAR! Here, self-hatred drives the contestants! Only the one willing to sacrifice all for victory will be crowned with the REWARD of a life! Choose your champion!


**~Enter the Colosseum!~**

* * *

**(A/N)**

**Hello! And welcome everybody! To this ( all to obvious) mindless fun side-thingy. Something that (hopefully) wasn't done before! And if it was? Then, I've got some **_nice twists_** worked up here…**

**The course of this over the top thrill will go along the lines of: -Trials & -Wars (without regard of numbers). The rules are explained towards the massacre's end.**

**The characters used in this, will naturally be the VAST Variations and Interpretations of Izuku throughout this site!**

**Now, due to holding no intellectual ownership of the massive twists imbued to this character (much less to the original work), I will restrict the narration from blatantly calling out their pasts; past intrigues; underwent developments and such other elements…**

**They are all here just to PWN, baby! Again: Mindless fun!**

**And violence? ****Is my absolute specialty****! I'm the master in this art! (You know it! And I for one, certainly want to get visceral without drawbacks here)**

**Naturally, a good chunk **will have to be** original interpretations (As for example: the Midoriya's I present in my other two stories. Variations that I'll bring up here as contestants for that matter).**

**Otherwise, there would be nearly nothing going for the plot. Since, I do intend to sneak in a silver-lining throughout the story.**

**With that taken care off: If you desire to see another contestant of your choice then ask away what and how you'd see it working in this setting. I'll gladly listen.**

**Now! For a nice introduction to the meat of it! Without any emotional attachment or clear outline between who's who.**

**It's barely the intro, baby!**

**Let's. Get. On. With it!**

* * *

!

…

!

Deafening noise! An orchestral cacophony, so loud, that sound, as an effect, became nearly inexistent.

All was nearly silent! Nearly silent from how much bellowing screeches; cracking surroundings; churning grounds; and booming detonations happened all together.

In this skyless world: here no horizon's blue indicated earth-like atmosphere. But only nebulas of colliding gas giants!

Brain damaging dimensions homogenized outside borders of the expansive Colloseum!

!

Piles of metal over mangled flesh, covered in a rust of blood, amounted by the minute as man after man fell struck down at the apparent hand of its own self!

!

Crash and blunder upturned the medium! Changes of cataclysmic force liquefied the solid floor to flood every which way as the frothing, rabid, sea waves!

Heat traveled as horizontal winds across the dry and arid cosmic heights, monitoring over the arena!

!

"█▄███▀▀▀█" Hollered a man as he fell over the caked earth! Bruised to purple shades over the entirety of his visible body! Bearing open cuts of spilling blood, **layered** one over the other, as a butcher's hooked hulk of meat!

"███▀▀▀▀▀▀" With pain and desperation driving his shattered corpus, so torn that **bones** **protruded** his extremities, the floored man hauled himself pathetically with a lone working arm. Driven as if by the thought of the Devil chasing his pitiful form.

Dragging along the sandy floor, smudging in his weak a trace of oily red, the man felt how every mental faculty began to terribly abandon him. Small rocks, with grains of dust and sand, **crusted** over his lacerated wounds, **scraping** his open nerves to burning sensations that nearly kill by shock!

!

A pace of steps, pressed with force against the soil, approached the crawling man.

The sound alone, nearly imperceptible among the high-hell chaos, brought 'pain' to the broken husk. Rousing the hollowed reply of fear from the wounded's mind.

"█▄█-`¬. m-…Ghhh!" Came the horrendously gurgled voice. The man flopping over to a side; acceptant of his inability to escape; in order to plead against his end at the hands of… '_himself?_'.

"▄█-`¬.~`-s-..-st-stop…! ▄▄▄▄▄! So-min… So-¬mthin` else. -se…"

Forced out with hellish effort the shattered man through split lips and ripped cheeks. Barely raising his working hand over his bleeding cranium, to at least see his assailant.

"…"

The silhouette that finally reached him didn't bother with responding.

The terrifyingly intimidating, big, attacker, another man by his look, didn't even sketch a grimace over his sullen visage. The only permanent use of facial muscles was identified over his scrunched glabella…

!

Suddenly! The lumbering figure; a figure that bore indisputable characteristics to the bludgeoned man; lashed out over his flattened adversary!

Sweeping aside the hand raised in gesture of surrender, the attacker grabbed hold of the beggar's head! **Dragging** him for a few short feet with violent gusto! Scraping the injured man across the earth mercilessly!

In a jerking stop! The nearly twin look alike, **flattened** the cranium he dragged **against** the ground!

**Once**! **Smashing** **it** like an axe against a log! Cracking open bone, enough to spill contents from it as if blasted shrapnel!

**Twice**! The **same** movement was done! Dissipating with finality the remainders of what once was a human head.

…

Tossing aside with disgust the leftover gruel stuck like gelatin to his arm, the green-haired man didn't spare one look over his work. Turning away from it, he walked towards the ongoing calamity populating the '_Arena'_.

…

Clinking rattles, minute in volume, resounded at each step, signaling the metals used beneath somewhat burned animal skins. Such was the elder armor depiction, of steel and rags: vest, war-belt and pants adorning the victorious fighter.

* * *

"We can work this together, you **stupid son of a bitch**! Do you have any idea – **Any idea at all**, what you're doing?!"

Bellowed another man, with nearly pallid skin, green hair, freckled cheeks, and emerald eyes!

He yelled with honest to God confusion and hatred, all in the same quantity, from his elevated spot over the cratering '_Arena_'! Pieces of his warm and simple clothes flaked away, leaving him covered by a mere pair of rugged, and calloused by feel, pants.

…

!

The stone colossus! The unimaginably complex statue he was perched over **trembled**! **Cracked**! And **spewed** gusts of dust and grains from its every tear!

Doomed to sink within the cascading earth beneath, result of the many other fighters lost among the chaos, the green-haired man jumped of the enormous height!

Landing without any seeming scar; minding little over the crater he caused; the man clothed up to his waste lazily walked in what could be defined a pissed off demeanor at the dimwit that kneeled the towering statue.

"Aaahh~ well done kid! …Flexing, much? Didn't you hear a single thing I said? Work along, and we might all make it through, _**alive**_." Disdainfully spoke between his teeth the older man.

"Doesn't seem like many amuse this thought." Answered what appeared to be a younger version, a teen most likely, of the man who once perched the colossal statue. "And besides! I can't say you look the most trustworthy. Even more… I personally hate seeing **me** no better than a villain."

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! Oh! Ha-ha! Villain?! Really? You see someone looking… not a basic, hero, bitch and you call out 'villain'? Aaah~ oh! …Mmm."

Almost maniacally reacted the elder man, allowing himself such an **unused** laugh, that it felt more akin to rusting metal peeling off.

Flaunting his arms with a lofty air, as if crucified, when looking at the young piece of shit that he now suddenly despised… a neutral and tired look adorned his adult's visage. "A little advice, **hero cock-sucker**: _You can't save them all!_ Waste of my time!"

!

In a scream!

Sick and cold, neon saturated, wounds etched permanently into the adult's flesh; a gruesome tattoo that ran along his entire body, in different portions; **lit up**! _Sick and cold_. Neon saturated **green**!

The young mirror show of the adult, jerked a hand!

And at that signal! A cascade of projectiles flooded from the intangible over his adversary!

Objects, jaggedly or finely shaped, in forms of weapons: swords and spears! Made of light given bounds, rained torrentially, with the aim to kill!

…

"Uuu… What a show, kid!" Reveled with a chilling joy the man! As against the youngster's expectations: The criminally threatening person **rushed through the onslaught**!

Advancing without regard! Sinking feet-sized holes in the ground at every step! Weighed down by the amounting pressure aiming his body!

With swords, spears, halberds and pikes **running** **though** flesh! With arrows stuck so deep that **marrow scraped** against their luminescent material! The tattoo-scarred man made a straight line towards the source of 'bullets'!

"Wh- HOW?! Stay away!" Panicked with spine-chilling fear the younger adversary! "!"

With another motion, hurried beyond his every past experience retelling, the young man's arm jutted forward! And from its palm:

A mass deluge of light and energy sprouted akin to a lotus flower observed in lapses of time!

Layers of golden light – material of construction to the youth – formed into a great, unbelievably encompassing, shield serving wall!

**!**

A **BOOM**! So thunderous! That through its shatter, the hurriedly brought construct forced **atmospheric pressure** to push away! As if kilojoules of energy detonated!

…

On all fours, dazed and numb, the Spartan-armored young man struggled for breath in the diluted pocket of returning, dusty and burning, air.

"Second advice, kid:" Came from the trenches dug in the explosion's wake, with no amount of bother or pain, the scarred adult's mocking words. "**I can't feel shit!**" Came poured with venom the information.

Pristine of recent wounds was his body! And any hint of blood that ever abandoned his veins faded away as if boiled!

…

Swathed in shifting space, like a blur born of heat, trailed as a comet by the sick, neon, lights of the scars: A visceral uppercut **crumbled** the thin armor worn with pride by the youngster!

A revolting **squelch**, sounded off as the teen's abdomen caved in! With blood licking off the broken breastplate, ringing ears, stuffed nose, and blurry vision, **Izuku** looked at **this older self**, with bitter hatred!

…

"Ha-ha! Oooh~ And here I thought: you **actually** packed heat! …But you're just a Deku. A useless, worthless, Deku that can shoot some blingy-blingy thingies. Hm-ha!"

Raising to his feat! Indifferent to the mouthful of oily blood that spilled in the motion through numb jaws!

The young man: Bent his tortured hands again, through the heated and acidic air! And brought a **maze of chains**, no different than a living green-wall, to **perforate** the adult!

A structure, that meant column and line all the same, high enough to dwarf a house: held **impaled** through links of luminous metal the body of a maniacally laughing Midoriya!

In a decrepit effort, with erupted hatred over an ironically and sorrowful betrayal of self, the youngster **peppered** through the many gaps and spaces with **wilting arrows** every inch of flesh seen of the man!

"WHY! WON'T! YOU! DIE?!" Bellowed with blood-drowning chords the crumbling youth.

With the tremendous exertion, accompanied by the punishment of a lifetime, the young man, Izuku, against his will crumpled like a folded plant to the his knees.

Holding his torso instinctually, as if in spite of the irreversible cave-in denting his self, Izuku held on with everything he could to life.

"…Off, kid. Try and learn already, will ya'?" Spoke without any sign of bother the adult, Midoriya, from his impaled and perforated spot in the hive of metallic-light.

With tears, born of pain, flooding his eyes, Izuku bore witness to '_himself_' working a way out of the inhumane bindings!

**Ripping** **off** forearm and arm **along their entire width**, as if cleaved by lumber cutter, together with every other chained body part, plucking off stubborn arrows from their deeply burrowed injuries, the older Midoriya began to step out of the chaotic mesh of materials.

Desperate! Drowned in fear: The youngster, mustered all residual ounces that left his body for another 'umpf'!

A two feet long arrow! Impossibly shaped to be fired from human hands! **Shot out** of the invisible nothingness!

**Sinking** through the older Midoriya's **neck and deltoid**! Pining him with his body in a manner not unseen in renascence paintings!

…

With a roll of the eyes, emphasizing further the unimpressed opinion and accentuated exasperation with the young Izuku. The man grabbed with his teeth the protruding shaft of the last attack!

Bit it down in splitting twigs! All to spat it aside with little care!

"Really? Still didn't get it?" Spoke nearly as a tired cowboy, with lazed jaw, the adult.

!

With a final tug!

The elder person; nearly identical to the bloodied one; freed out of the desperate bindings!

And grasped with a hand the youth's neck!

Holding him above the ground! Depriving him slowly of the oxygen that still maintained his shaky life.

!

Pressure. It began to envelop the young Izuku's windpipe!

Crunches! And stinging needles: of his own bones shattering to impel through viscera! Sounded and felt as the older Midoriya cruelly, and observably gleefully, vacated the life out of a **version's** body!

"Don't worry, kid. No one will miss you!" Resounded the man's hateful replica. So certain over his statement that it felt overwhelming!

!

In a final ***crunch***! The little skirmish ended. As the mangled carcass of another Izuku hit the floor.

* * *

"I've never seen you. …But oddly, I can't stand you. …Yet, I admire your life nonetheless. Mmm. Perhaps there is a seed of reason for your story's motivation."

Contemplatively uttered Izuku, naturally, staring at what could be very well considered '_himself_'.

A golden, beautifully decorated and engraved, metal gauntlet, on which rested six colorful gems; fitted his left hand.

~!~

A nearly melodious wane of sound emanated from the softly illuminating gems, as gauntlet was slightly flexed.

"You talk too much." Returned what was without question another '_identical_' entity. With an industrial and lifeless voice.

Dawned in what appeared to be a cutting edge armor, supported by cybernetics, approached the other Midoriya. With flexible plates and nightmare inspiring, faceless, helmet; terror leaked off his presence.

The design was one of a kind! **One**, that never could escape this Izuku's recognition.

"**Shield**? Shield tech? …Hm-mmm-ha-ha! Naturally. Melissa was uncontestable. In many ways."

!

Without a care over initiation! The Suit dawned Izuku sailed across the ground, almost levitating over it, from the burst of a kick! Poised with aggression against the other '_self_'!

!

The two struck simultaneously against their frames! Either a punch or a kick, it didn't matter!

"AAAAA!" Bellowing at the second of recuperation from daze! The 'Titan' empowered Izuku, flashed his gauntlet! And bore a sparking blow against his opponent's head!

Sailing him across the earth! Forcing to sink and scrape down trenches in his searing tumble!

!

A red glint, flashed off the gauntlet's surface; A purple one followed!

And from the immediate ground that upheld the kneeling Izuku: Light and heat **malformed** his spot! As a **piroclasm** was born of the natural earth at the gauntlet's behest! Suffocating under metric tons of liquid stone and burning gas the armored Midoriya.

"And you, not enough." Smugly replied Izuku, bathed in his seeming victory.

!

With a warning tremble, sign for the Titan to expect retaliation, a quaint smirk adorned his calm face. "That's better."

**!#####!**

In a biblical event! Enough to force not the fear of God, but the one of the Devil down many spines! The fields of scorching, polluting, poisonous and acrid, churning, solid flames **vaporized apart** to make path!

Liquid rain of red-glowing flame and arcs of rancid plasma marred and scarred the earth beneath! As the silhouette of the 'Devil' advanced like a molten Lord returned from the Kiln of a civilization!

***Thud*** after ***Thud***, compressed viciously the soil under the authority of metal boots!

And the two monsters met halfway! **Crashing** into one another!

Protected by either energy or metal! It mattered little! As from a gauntlet's flick, the two sailed from _space_ to _space_ around the '_Arena_'! Bludgeoning one another with pure cruelty across the battle and war of many other versions!

Falling as if from gravity! Then running as of through vista's and time in quick succession! The two men found themselves down upon a colossal beast's back!

High above the '_Arena_', where horrific monsters tearing each other apart; monsters in every sense of the word. A telltale view of slaughtered by draconic teeth welcomed the arrivals view!

Two ants, where the two!

Upon two Titan's backs!

One: An **eldritch** **abomination**! Describable as only Lovecraftian horror could dare to! The other: A **Norse Dragon**, greater than a mountain, encased in second layers of scales and stone bones! Ripping and tearing away at the cosmic guts spewing out of the nightmarish God!

!

"GHH-AAAAAAA-!" Screamed the gauntlet weaving fighter from his inclined place over the maiming creatures! Charging with unequaled elation his adversary!

"HHHUUAAAA-!" Replied the resilient foe!

In an exchange of avoided, nailed, or scratching, strikes! **Shockwaves** of **palpable** **force**, forcing light to **bend** around them, dissipated with teeth shattering power to spare when reaching ground!

Sweat and moisture, sparked and evaporated at the mere landing strikes!

A shower of burning oxygen, lit to cosmic heat, swept over the airborne beasts that tumbled without aim in exertion over everything beneath as if Zeppelins! All started from the two ants scaling their own bout atop them!

!

An ambient atmosphere formed at the behest of the 'Devil's' call! Forming a vague and telling shape in his grasp: An arm of war!

An arm of war, swung with vigor, cleaved through a chunk of the Titan adversary's abdomen! Leaving a smoldering gash to leak vapors of blood out!

!

A flash of green ephemerally appeared!

And the armored Midoriya was suddenly sent plummeting down the monster's backs! Sent to fall as the literal depiction of the Devil itself in the gaping chasm that eat from the '_Arena's_' center!

!

A ***SCREECH*** and ***BOOM*** of horror tore the air and high walls of the **Colosseum** when the murdering Giants clashed beak and jaw!

The Eldritch Nightmare clamped down on the Norse Phantasmagoria's muzzle, pressing down its terrorizing teeth!

Wrapping itself around to suffocate the ancient beast, leaking vile blood from its cosmic innards to pour as rain, a brain rattling and incomprehensible shout left the ripped God's form!

**!####!**

Came returned a hundred fold, the Norse creature's roar!

As a building force gradually threatened to spew in devastating consequence, the dumb God only clamped harder on the sparking, **electrifying**, snout of the Dragon!

The two beasts. Other immensely different versions of _one entity_! Retellings of the same person to such monstrous measures! Readied to take another's life!

!

Suddenly!

The Dragon's teeth parted just enough! And a **column** of pure energy cauterized its way through! Lightning itself, most pure **as idea**! To **perforate** through the monolithic gargantuan!

Leaving it as an enormous corpse to slowly blanket over the hellscape of the '_Arena'._

* * *

_This, was the Colosseum. Cruel. Violent. Merciless. …Incredible!_

_This, is the meeting point of '_special_' souls. Where they are brought to undergo and suffer many trials or battles._

_A place to be tested!_

_Where the culmination of strength and power, are at its absolute!_

_Make no mistake, in this place, none of the contestants are what even themselves would believe or desire to be._

_Here?_

_There are brought those who _**already have died**_. Those who, in their quest for fulfillment, fell short. Those who have led sacrificial lives. Those who have abandoned much or all of themselves, in the name of reality, or unreachable ideals._

_Here?_

_Where they are but remnants, leftover dregs, maintained in existence by the living's memories and history? They gain chance at redemption!_

_Each contestant earns the right of selection between two _**options**_: _**Trial**_ or _**War**_; in order to prove themselves._

_Through _**Trial**: _Beast; Fear; Weakness; …personal secrets, are met for passage! No law or reason binds the borders of this filter._

_Many who choose this, are brought to execute difficult, wrenching, impossible actions. Even execute cruelty to what might seem innocent, just to pass._

…

_Through _**War**:_ Many competitors find themselves pit against another! Brought to take another's life, or better said, their own._

_As only one entity popularizes this vast and unending dust of realms._

_Who fails? Fails!_

_And who remains, above all. Gains the redemption of their wasted lives!_

_**The reward of redoing their greatest mistake in life!**_

_The champion, can redeem themselves here, beyond their graves._

…

_The contestant may choose, dependent on surroundings and dictation, to either __rest__ or __continue__!_

…

_Choose your contestant! And _**option**_._

* * *

**Pretty good, right?**

**Either way, those are the rules and settings. Remember to name your **contestant (including from where he is, so I know who's who)** as well as his **option.

**As for any other curiosities? I'm open to answer them.**

**!THUMBS UP, CAESAR!**


End file.
